Concerts and Cowboys
by Vampire Moogle
Summary: -Slash: IxSq- For Squall's birthday, Selphie takes the gang to her cousin's club to see a concert and get drunk. But when Selphie discovers Squall has a crush on her cousin, she decides to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Torture Begin

AN: Well, this story came to me when I was sitting at a free Doc Walker concert the other day. I'm not a country fan but I went to it anyways beacuse my mom and sis wanted to see it and I wanted to go to the fair type thingy they were playing at. Anyways, I was sitting there listening to the screams of three crazy fangirls and staring at people walking around in cowboy hats when it hit me. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and maybe some random people who aren't from Final Fantasy characters that I may add in later.

* * *

The seventeen-year-old brunet signed as he tried to fix his hair using the mirror in his bathroom. Deciding he was just making matter's worst, he stopped messing with the unruly shoulder-length hair, and put on the black leather gloves that he had left on the counter. He walked out into his bedroom and pulled on his leather jacket. He had just finished putting his many belts on when he heard a loud and impatient knock at his door. 

"Squall," came his friend's voice, "hurry up in there. Selphie is getting annoying, Rinoa is whining, and Quistis is bitching at them. Get your ass out here."

Squall couldn't help but smile faintly at his friend's complaint. He never did get along with girls well; he wasn't patient enough to deal with them, and the fact that he wasn't attracted to them didn't help either.

"I'm coming," he replied. With one last look in the mirror, he turned the pendant on his necklace the right way, and grabbed his wallet, putting it in his coat pocket while he opened the door. He came face to face with a very angry blond.

"Why, Squall," he said bringing a hand up and running it through his short hair, "you look exactly the same as you did before you started getting ready. What the hell were you doing in there?"

Squall's expressionless face turned into a glare momentarily. He ignored his best friend's comment and walk past him down the hall, towards the stairs. "Don't take your anger out on me, this sure as hell wasn't my idea. And I didn't force you to live here with us, Seifer." He walked down the stairs with the blond close behind him.

"Of course you did," he retorted, "I have no choice but to follow where that very nice ass goes." He smirked licking his lips, watching Squall's butt through the tight black leather pants.

Squall gave a small smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs and opened their front door. He walked outside and waited for Seifer to lock the door behind them. He looked at their driveway and saw three girls; one was bouncing off the side of the dark blue car, another was leaning against it, looking bored, and the other was standing in front of them with her arms crossed and looking angry.

"Selphie you are not driving," the angry girl said, "you are too hyper, you'd kill us all."

The bouncing girl paused in her jumping to pout; her playful green eyes stared into aggravated blue ones. "Aw, but Quisty," she complained, "I wanna drive. Come on, can I please?"

"Selphie, did you even pass your driver's test?" Seifer questioned as he walked down the steps and headed towards the girls and car.

Selphie pointed a finger in the air and she opened her mouth like she had something very important to say, but she slumped her shoulders and replied hesitantly, "um, about that-"

"Well?" he asked glaring at her.

"That's a negative," she smiled.

"Then Quistis is driving or we're not going."

Selphie sighed in defeat and she silently handed the keys over to Quistis.

"I'm sitting in the back with Squally," the girl leaning against the car said using her pet name for Squall that annoyed everyone. She walked over to him and pulled him by the arm towards the vehicle.

"I call shotgun!" Selphie cried and ran to the other side of the car and hopping in the front seat; Quistis followed her and got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Squall, you're in the middle," Seifer said pointing at him, "There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to that thing." He pointed at the girl attached to the brunet's arm.

"I am not a thing, I am a lady. I have a name," she said calmly and Seifer snorted, "and I don't want to sit next to you either," she added furiously. She dragged Squall to the driver's side and opened the door behind Quistis to allow Squall to get in.

As soon as they were all comfortably inside the car Quistis backed it out of the driveway and drove the road. After two minutes of being bored, Selphie turned the radio on and started singing along; she wasn't a bad singer, but she was hyper and loud so it was annoying to the others, especially Seifer.

"Selphie do you ever shut up?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose where his scar was.

Selphie paused I her singing to look at the angry expression on Seifer's face through the mirror briefly; a hurt and offended look graced her own features.

"Shut up Seifer," Rinoa said, from Squall's arm, "I like her singing." She turned to Selphie, "please continue singing, Hun. You have a wonderful voice."

Selphie didn't sing or say anything as her stared out her window ignoring them. She had worked so hard in getting these tickets from her cousin for Squall's birthday and being allowed in the club even thought some of them we under age, and this is how they repaid her. She was not allowed to drive and she was told to shut up every ten minutes. Some friends she had, he thought bitterly, sighing.

"Now look what you've done Seifer, you've upset her," Rinoa said, sticking out her tongue at the blond.

"Will you both just be quiet?" Squall said, finally getting annoyed and he roughly pulled his arm out of Rinoa's grasp. "Selphie, you can sing if you want to, there will be no more complaints," he glared at Seifer to emphasis his anger.

Seifer rolled his eyed, but nodded in agreement, but Selphie didn't sing and the rest of the drive continued on in silence.

* * *

AN: Yay, I think the chapter turned out well. If you see any mistakes please tell me, and don't forget to review if you want to. 

Oh, and incase you were confused here are the ages of the characters mentioned so far:  
Selphie: Sixteen  
Squall: Seventeen  
Seifer: Seventeen  
Rinoa: Eighteen  
Quistis: Twenty

Any other character's ages will be mentioned later.


	2. Chapter 2: Selphie Style Matchmaker

Just as Quistis finished parking the car, Selphie jumped out like nothing had happened. She stood beside it bouncing from foot to foot waiting for the others to follow her.

"Wow, Selphie," Rinoa said closing the car door and looking up at the building across the street, "your cousin owns this club?"

"Yup," Selphie replied clapping her hands together in delight, "it's the best club in town, well according to the radio it is."

Her friends followed her across the street and as she passed the long line of people and skipped up to the bouncer holding a clipboard. The giant muscled man dress in black with sunglasses, put a hand in front of Selphie. "I'm sorry, little girl," he said, "but the playground it that way," he pointed off to the left and many people around them in the line laughed.

Selphie, who didn't seem at all affected by him, replied, "my cousin owns this club. My name is Selphie Tilmitt. It should be easy to find at the top of the list."

The bouncer glared at her. He pretended to look over the list, "I'm sorry, little girl, but you're name's not on it. Now run along home, it's past your bedtime."

Selphie glared back at the bouncer before turning to Quistis. "Can I please borrow your cell phone, Quisty?"

"Sure," the blond replied, fishing though her purse for the small devise. She handed the blue phone over to Selphie.

When she finished dialing a number, she turned back to the bouncer. "Hello cousin," she said into the phone. "Yes, something is the matter … No, it's not that, it's you're very kind bouncers … No … Yes, I did," She smiled brightly, obviously very pleased with herself, "Okies … Love ya … bye-bye."

She handed the cell phone back to Quistis and just as she finished putting it back in her purse the doors to the club opened. A blond man with a tattoo on the left side of his face stepped out the doors and looked glared at the bouncers. His blue eyes look briefly at Selphie and her friends before returning to the bouncer holding the clipboard. "Can you read," he asked them.

"Yes," the bouncer replied.

"Ok, then please read to me the first name written on the list."

The bouncer glared at Selphie before he held up the clipboard. "Selphie Tilmitt," he read.

"Now, what is written after it?" the man asked.

"'And four friends'," he mumbled.

"Good," the man said, "now that I know you can read, you're fired. I don't want to see your face back at this club."

"You don't have to fire him," Selphie said looking at the blond man.

"Well what good is a bouncer if he won't even let in the guests of honor?" he replied as they went into the club, "besides, your cousin told me too."

"Oh well, I just kinda feel bad for getting him fired," Selphie said looking around as the walked up a staircase at the back for the club. It led them to a room above the dance floor that was over looking the stage where a band was currently playing.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't like him anyway. And aren't you forgetting something?"

"Am I?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "What is it?"

"You owe me a hug," he said opening his arms for her. She laughed a walked to him, hugging him back.

"Anyways," she said as she was released, "Everyone, this is my cousin's best friend, Zell, he's like a brother to me." She walked over to the girls and put an arm on each of their shoulders, "This one is Rinoa," she said looking at the girl, "and this is Quisty."

"Quistis," she corrected, "and it's nice to meet you Zell," she said to the blond.

He nodded at Quistis and let Selphie continue as she walked over to Seifer, "this badass is called Seifer, and this," she shoved Squall forwards, "is the one and only, super cute, seventeen-year-old birthday boy, Squall."

Squall winced at the slight pain from Selphie, but nodded at Zell as he said, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," he replied, watching Zell curiously.

"Well, I will go look for Mr. Club Owner for you Selphie," Zell said walking to the door, "he wants to see you and meet your super cute friends."

"Okies," Selphie smiled.

"And in the meantime, make yourselves at home," he said gesturing to the couch and chairs decorating the big room, before walking out the door.

"Wow, Selphie," Rinoa said plopping herself down on the couch after Zell left, "he's really hot."

"I thought you were in love with Squall, Rinoa," Seifer said settling himself in a chair in the corner that overlooked the dance floor. "You're hurting poorly Squally's feelings hitting on other guys like that."

Selphie giggled where she was sitting on the back of the couch, and Quistis cracked a smile from her place standing beside her. Squall ignored the comment as he walked over to the big glass window and stared down at the dance floor.

"I did not hit on him," Rinoa said defensively, "I was just commenting on his good looks."

"Who's good looking?" a voice asked from the door. Everyone turned to see a tall brunet with a cowboy hat on enter the room followed closely by Zell. Some of his wavy brown hair fell out of his ponytail to frame his face.

"Irvy," Selphie called out and jumped into the cowboy's arms. "Thanks for letting us celebrate Squall's birthday here."

"No problem Selph," he replied hugging the small girl back. "It's fine as long as you don't get too drunk and have a ride home."

"Quisty's driving so she's not going to drink," Selphie said pointing at the girl.

"Oh yeah," Seifer said from his spot on the chair. "Quisty is going to be a good little girl and is going to be the only one not smashed."

"Of course I'm not going to drink Seifer," Quistis snapped, "I'd like us all to arrive home in one piece."

"That's a shame," he replied, "I would be happy if one of us didn't make it at all." He glared at Rinoa.

After the little argument and Selphie's introductions, all kinds of beer and various types of alcohol were brought to them. Unfortunately, Irvine and Zell had to leave five minutes later to take care of business; but it didn't matter too much to the group in the lounge above the dance floor because they were too busy getting drunk to care.

Throughout the night, Squall found himself staring out the window at a certain brown haired man in a black cowboy hat. He watched the older man as he danced to the loud music with all the pretty girls in the club. Soon Squall gave up his watching and walked over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and grabbed a beer. He sat down in the chair that Seifer had previously been occupying and relaxed opening the beer and taking a sip.

A few minutes went by and once again Squall was gazing out the window. Selphie, in her drunken state, noticed he was staring at something and wobbled her way over to where he was sitting. She grabbed onto the arm of the chair to keep herself from falling into the glass.

"Have some more beer, birthday boy," she said when she saw the empty bottle in his hand. She shoved her half-full one in his face. "You only turn seventeen once, so drink up and enjoy."

"I think you're drunk enough for the both of us," Squall said, glancing at her for a moment before his eyes returned to her cousin. "How much have you had?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, scratching the top of her head with the hand that held her beer bottle, and almost dumped its contents onto her hair. "I stopped counting after five beers."

"Selphie –"

"What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're looking at my Irvine." Selphie said.

"You mean your cousin," He corrected her.

"Whatever," she said waving her hand and spilling some beer. "The point is, that you think he's cute."

"No, I think he's gorgeous," Squall replied without thinking. "Wait, I mean –"

"You have a crush on Irvy," Selphie giggled and turned to walk away.

What Squall missed was the smirk the small brunet had on her face. He also missed her whisper, "don't worry Squally, it's time for operation: matchmaker, Selphie style."

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I am not going to change the ages. I didn't just randomly do it just for the hell of it. I changed them for a specific reason. I would also like to point out that this is indeed an AU (Alternate Universe), which means everything doesn't have to be exactly the same as the game. I could even fuck with their genders if I wanted to (which I won't but I'm just saying that I could). Oh, and a special thanks to GothicAngelEyeS for the support. It was greatly appreciated. 

Now for more ages:  
Zell: twenty-five  
Irvine: twenty-seven

Again, the ages are there for a reason, not because I like pairing teenagers with older men ... well I do, but that's not the reason. It just worked very well with the type of story that I'm writing, and hey, it amuses me. And that's the whole point of me writing. And I hope my readers will get some form of amusement out of this too.


	3. Chapter 3: Quisty Smash

AN: Before you read this chapter, it is important you read this first:

1. Getting your designated driver drunk is bad.  
2. Getting as smashed as anyone in this chapter is bad.  
3. Don't spike people's 7up.  
4. Be cool. Stay in School.

* * *

Selphie walked across the room to where Quistis was trying to have a decent conversation with a drunk Rinoa and an equally, if not more, drunk Seifer. She looked back behind her to see if Squall was watching, which he wasn't. Probably still staring at Irvine. 

"Perfect. Time for step one: Quisty Smash."

"What did you say Selphie?" Quistis asked, looking up at the little drunk girl.

"I asked if you would like a drink," she lied.

"Oh, thank you Selphie, I'd love one," Quistis replied happily. "But remember, I'm driving home, so no alcohol."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it," Selphie said walking away. Her voice dropped to below a whisper as she continued, "I wouldn't dream of not giving you alcohol." She smirked as she poured out some of the 7up from the can she just opened and then filled the rest up with vodka.

She smiled sweetly to Quistis as she handed her older friend the can. "I opened it myself, so there's not a speck of alcohol in it."

Quistis thanked her and took a sip of the pop. "Selphie, it tastes kinda funny."

"Oh, um … " Selphie thought as hard as one could in her drunk and hyper state, "Well, you see I opened it an hour ago, but the I decided that I wanted beer instead, so I had some."

Quistis shrugged, "Well I better not let this go to waste then, your cousin is paying for it."

"Ok," Selphie replied. She walked over to the chair opposite Squall was in and sat down. She brought her feet up on the cushions and hugged her knees together tightly to her chest, while watching Quistis drink the spiked 7up. "That's it," she whispered to herself, "drink up Quisty, drink up." Selphie repeated her process until she could hand Quistis a bottle of vodka and the girl still thought it was 7up.

"You know, Selphie," a now very smashed Quistis said, hugging her small friend with one arm, "you're my very best friend. And you know why you're my very best friend Selphie?"

"No, why?" an equally drunk Selphie asked.

"Because you brought me the best damn 7up in the world," she said taking another swig of her vodka.

Selphie giggled watching her friend drink. "Don't thank me, thank Squall."

"That's right, thank you Squall," Quistis shouted over at the brunet at the window. "We love you, man. Happy birthday."

Squall looked over at the pair of drunken girls at the sound of his name. He looked at Seifer and Rinoa who were both passed out on the floor. His eyes whipped back to Quistis, as soon as he realized part of what was going on. "Quistis are you drunk?" he asked, getting up and walking towards them.

"Nah," she replied then lost her balance and both her and Selphie fell to the floor giggling. "I haven't had any alcohol tonight. Not one speck."

"Then explain to my why you're holding a half empty bottle of vodka in your hand," Squall said helping the two girls up.

"It's 7up," she replied. "My very best friend Selphie has been bringing me 7up." She held the bottle up to her face and looked at it more closely. "Oh, would you look at that," she said, "it is vodka."

"Quistis, you're the one who was supposed to be driving us home, remember?"

"But how did I get vodka?" she asked herself, completely ignoring Squall. "Oh, Selphie?"

"Yes, very best friend Quistis?" Selphie replied.

"Did you spike my 7up?"

"Maybe," Selphie answered giggling.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes!" she finally admitted and both her and Quistis burst out laughing and fell to the floor again.

Squall was found glaring down at the pair on the floor when the door to the lounge opened. A very tired looking Irvine appeared and he stopped at the sight. For a second, he and Squall just stared at each other. It was Irvine who broke the silence. "That's your designated driver drunk on the floor isn't it?"

"It is," Squall replied, looking down at Quistis and Selphie, "apparently Quistis really likes her 7up." He pulled the bottle of vodka out of her hands, and held it up for Irvine.

Irvine looked up at Squall and smiled, "Selphie spiked it, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

When Irvine took the bottle empty bottle out of Squall's hand, their fingers brushed for a second and Squall turned away blushing. He guessed that Irvine was trying to clean up a little by the noise he was making.

"So it seems that the birthday boy is the only one who didn't get smashed."

"I guess," Squall replied. He finally got his blushing under control and turned back around.

"So are you sober enough to drive these guys home or do I have to pay for a cab or something?" Irvine asked, picking Selphie off of Quistis.

"Yeah. I'll drive."

"No," Selphie yelled, suddenly grabbing onto the fabric covering Irvine's chest. "No, he's drunker than everyone here combined. Don't listen to him, Irvy!"

"What?" Squall asked confused; even Irvine raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I only had one beer."

"Liar!" Selphie shouted pointing her finger at him, "he's lying, I saw him drink like twenty," she seemed to calm down a little as she continued, "and that's not including the shots he had."

"Selphie, I didn't have any shots," Squall said calmly.

Irvine looked at Selphie and then to Squall. Selphie was clearly making it all up, but once she put one of her crazy plans in motion there was nothing you could do to stop it. She would make sure of that; even if she was drunk. The only thing to do was to wait it out.

"Ok, Selph, clearly Squall is too drunk to drive," he said sarcastically, "what do you suggest we do?"

Selphie got this evil look in her eyes as she smirked at Irvine. He operation: matchmaker was going according to plan. Now it was time for step two: Alone Time.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know the fourth one really didn't have anything to do with the story but I decided to throw it in anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and one more thing, I know the whole story seems to be focusing in more on Selphie than it does Squall, and I know it doesn't seem to be anything going on between the I & S, but don't worry. Its gunna happen more next chappy. 


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Time

"Well," Selphie said hanging off her older cousin. "Since Quistis is drunk, and everyone else is drunk," she paused for a moment, carefully thinking it over, "Zell should drive us home," she said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Selphie," Squall said, "There's not enough room for all of us if Zell drives."

"I guess Selph will have to come with me," Irvine suggested, "and I'll drive her home in the morning."

"No!" Selphie said a little too quickly for Squall's liking, "no, I want to go home." She paused again. "No, I have to go home."

She pulled Irvine's collar down and whispered something into his ear. The cowboy's violet eyes grew wide as he listened. He raised an eyebrow at her when she pulled away. "Selphie," he said, giving her a funny look, "even if that is true, I didn't need to hear it."

She giggled letting herself fall back onto the couch. "I doubt that you have anything at your house that will help me," she said.

"Alright," Irvine said, "Squall can stay at my place for the night."

"Well," Selphie shrugged. She turned her gaze to Squall and added, "He is pretty drunk. Maybe you should keep him for a two or three days."

"Selphie, I am not drunk," Squall practically yelled. He was beyond annoyed now. "And don't I get a say in this?"

"Squall don't be so poopy," replied Selphie. She stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the corner of the room, and away from Irvine. She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Squall don't be so upset," she said. "I know you like my cousin and he's a great guy. I'm just trying to help you out a little bit."

"That's the reason you got Quistis drunk? To help me? Selphie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She put on the cutest and saddest pout she could manage at the moment. "I only did it 'cause it's your birthday and I want to see you happy."

Squall just glared at her. "Stop that, you know that pout doesn't work on me."

"Nothing does!" She screamed in frustration, "Everything nice that I do for you gets me yelled at. You always yell at me. I only tried to help. If that's how you feel then I hope you have a horrible time."

"Um," Irvine said, "I just called Zell. He's on his way."

"You're still going through with this?" Squall asked him.

Irvine shrugged. "Male or female, it doesn't bother me who I take home."

Selphie giggled. "You guys go ahead and leave. Me and Zell will take care of Quistis and Seifer and Rinoa and get them into the car," she said and pointed to her friends that were passed out on the floor.

"Ok Selph," Irvine said walking over to the door. "Tell Zell to close up for me. And you," he gestured to Squall, "are coming home with me."

It was at that point that Squall realized it was useless for him to fight any longer, so he gave up and followed Irvine silently out of the club and to the older man's car. "You can't stop it," Irvine said, getting into the driver's seat.

"What?" Squall asked confused, also getting into the car.

"Once Selphie sets one of her plans in motion, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it, whether they like it or not," he explained putting his key in the ignition and starting the car.

Squall finished fastening his seat belt and looked over at Irvine; he didn't say anything.

"But what I don't understand," the cowboy continued, "is why she wanted you to come home with me in the first place."

Squall continued to sit there silently. He turned his head to look out the window in attempt to hide the blush that creped it's way onto his cheeks.

"Something tells me you know exactly why she did it."

Squall kept silent for the rest of their drive, and it wasn't long before Irvine pulled his car into the driveway of a fairly large house. They both got out of the car and Squall followed Irvine up the walkway and to the front door. When Squall got inside he was surprised to see how big it really was.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Squall asked as he watched Irvine set his keys down on a table in the hall. The cowboy walked over to the closet on the other side of the table and hung up his coat.

"Yes," Irvine replied as he took off his hat and set it on top of his keys. He reached behind to his hair and pulled the elastic out. "I like my space," he said, running his hand through his wavy hair a couple of times before he replaced the elastic.

Squall didn't say anything as while he stared at Irvine. He found himself blushing again and he had an urge to run his fingers through Irvine's long brown hair …

"Squall?" Irvine asked looking strangely at the teenager.

Squall immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Did Irvine notice him staring? It wasn't that obvious … was it?

"I said it's 3am," Irvine said, "I'll get you some pajamas and you can crash in my bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Squall took a minute to think it over. "No," he decided.

"No?" Irvine repeated. "No what? No you don't want any pajamas? No you don't want to sleep in my bed? Or no you want me in bed?"

"No!" Squall said a little to loudly. By the time he realized what Irvine had said, the cowboy was already making his way up the stairs on the right. "Wait, what did you say?"

Irvine turned around on the stairs to look back at Squall. A light smirk played on his lips as he began to walk back down the stairs. He stopped just in front of Squall and put one hand around the boy's waist and the other reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Listen, Squall," he whispered, inches away from Squall's lips. "You're cute, and it's your birthday. I know Selphie dragged you into this, but you might as well have some fun while you're here." He emphasized his point by leaning down and placing a light kiss on Squall's soft lips.

Squall found himself blushing madly beyond his control and he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, so Irvine continued, "Of course I'd never force you into anything. I'm comfortable with anything, so think about it, and let me know when you decide."

Irvine pulled away and began to walk back up the stairs, hoping Squall would follow.

* * *

AN: Yay, the next chapter is finally done. Sorry for the long wait. School sucks big time, and I haven't had that much time to write or type up what I've already got written. And thanks for all the reviews, the feed back is very much encouraged and appreciated. 


End file.
